Over My Knee
by BrodieBlue
Summary: Shane is a sensitive young woman who worked for The Shield before their dramatic implosion. She comes to terms with her new role as Seth Rollin's PA in her own way. Warning: contains spanking in a non-sexual setting.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to know if any of you think I should change the rating for this, comments on this in reviews or PM's would be much appreciated! Now enjoy!  
**

* * *

Shane desisted from chewing her nails, a nervous habit of hers, as she stood outside of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H's makeshift office when the door suddenly flew open and nearly hit her in the face.

"Hey! C-" she'd been about to warn whoever was behind the door to be careful but she decided not to when she saw how distressed the culprit looked. She didn't recognise him. He was probably an underling and a nobody, just like her.

"Come in!" came Stephanie's shrewish voice through the open gap.

Shane closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before turning the handle of the door the young man had let bang shut.

"Hi, you wished to see me?"

Shane tried to smile politely and held her chin high as she moved to the middle of the room to meet Stephanie who apparently did not have time for pleasantries.

"Why has making appointments on time and meeting deadlines become such an issue for you?"

"It hasn't," Shane answered as confidently as she could considering that she wasn't telling the truth.

"I know you think I haven't noticed because, quite frankly, you are so insignificant I don't usually pay attention to you, but Seth's business is my business now. He is the future face of this company, I make it my business to notice when his PA is not measuring up."

She looked down on Shane from her greater height through dramatically widened eyes and tilted her head. She paused in her speech and allowed Shane a chance to respond, but she knew the right thing to say would be nothing at all.

"You know, you are lucky you still have a job. Out of the kindness of mine and Hunter's heart we allowed you to continue working for Seth because we care about our employees and yes, even though you don't deserve it, that includes you."

Shane remembered the night only two weeks ago when she'd been left in a precarious position. She'd watched in horror as Seth laid out Dean and Roman then witnessed him standing triumphantly over their prone bodies. Knowing she was powerless to do anything she'd intended to make her way home and take the next step in both her working and private lives which had merged into just one life. The Shield had been her friends, WWE had been home. She now felt like she had neither, even though she had stumbled into Seth's arms on her way to the parking lot that night.

"Where do you think you're going?" he had asked.

"Home," she answered flatly.

She looked into his eyes that were deceptively innocent, searching for answers but found only lies. Then Stephanie had wrapped her arm about her shoulders.

"But _this_ is your home. I know what you are thinking, but don't worry. The authority will look after you now," she had spoken soothingly into her ear.

Well, if crushing a person's spirit and soul counted as taking care of them, the authority had done a brilliant job ...

"We particularly care about our young employees and young people in our communities. Think about other young people who'd kill for your job. You are being exceptionally ungrateful. And that brings me to another point, I'm not going to fire you but what is it that you actually do? What value do you have? ... Shane?"

Shane looked up at Stephanie's face that she always thought shone with beauty and was now twisted in contempt for her. Her use of her name had surprised her, she didn't think she had ever heard Stephanie call her by her name. Thankfully she was spared the embarrassment of having to ask Stephanie to repeat herself by a knock on the door. Both women looked at the door but neither made a move; then Stephanie turned her head to look pointedly at Shane.

"Surely one thing you can do is answer the door?"

"I'm sorry," Shane replied and went with her head bowed in subordination to the door.

Her cheeks were aflame with the effort it took to hold in her tears. She wanted nothing more than to run to the restroom, lock herself in a cubicle and cry. She would only have to endure maybe five minutes of this then she could enjoy that sweet release until the next it happened, or perhaps never if Stephanie decided to fire her. But for now she had to pull herself together and answer the door to whoever was knocking. She nearly let out a sob when she was greeted with Seth. His eyes widened at the sight of her. His face first showed surprise at seeing her and then concern, but he didn't ask what was wrong with her.

"Hello Shane. It's a surprise to see you in Stephanie's office."

"Seth! Just the man we need around here!"

Shane was grateful that Stephanie had saved her the trouble of trying to answer him without bursting into tears. He let out that horrible false laugh that he'd recently adopted before responding to Stephanie.

"Good Evening," he said cheerily and moved to stand in front of her.

He clasped his hands together in front of yet another new suit that Seth had Shane collect from a tailor yesterday afternoon and waited for Stephanie to elaborate.

"Did you know that even though Shane follows you around all day, being a good little helper to you, awaiting your orders," she said with a sneering smile, and to Shane's dismay Seth even chuckled. "She's still managed to arrive late for every errand you have sent her on these past couple of weeks."

Shane would have thought that Seth had noticed, but most of the time he acted like she didn't exist these days. He only remembered her shadowy presence when he wanted something. Seth's face registered real surprise.

"Oh? No, I was not aware of that."

He glanced at Shane, then back at Stephanie.

"Well, I'm not surprised it had slipped your notice. Shane is so quiet, it is easy to forget she's still around. However, that fact was unfortunately brought to my attention again this morning because she isn't doing her job properly. Now, I'm sure you've come to talk to me about more important things but I, as your boss, had to bring this to attention, as you are _her _boss."

Seth nodded his agreement.

"Shane, I think you should just leave now, do whatever errand you are now meant to be doing correctly and efficiently . Needless to say, I doubt this will be the last you hear of this," she then inclined her head towards Seth.

"I can assure you it isn't."

He looked down his nose at her and now they were both staring at her, silently despairing of her.

"Go," Stephanie said.

Shane bobbed her head meekly then looked at Seth through her eyelashes, but the hard look in his eyes told her it was clear that he would not speak up for her. She left the room in as dignified a way as she could. She held her breath and did not let it out until she paced the length of the corridor outside Stephanie's office to find the nearest restroom. It was a small mercy to her to find one quickly.

* * *

One thing that could be said for Stephanie's dressing down of her was that it had made her work a lot faster for the rest of the evening. But that did not mean that she got everything right. She actually made more mistakes than had become routine for her, she was just glad that Seth wasn't there to see her make them. No doubt he'd be eagle eyed now and just the thought of seeing him at the end of tonight's show unsettled her stomach. She bought him a tie to go with one of his many new suits out of her own pocket, in the hopes that the gift would make him go easier on her. She doubted it, but she wanted to show that she didn't just fear for her job, but that she really did care about letting him down.

She awaited him in his own private locker room. He had forbidden her to hang around backstage for him, in case she bumped into Dean or Roman. She knew by the hustle and bustle of noise outside the heavy wooden door that the last match had been fought and people were heading home for the night. She crossed her fingers that Seth had won; he'd be in a better mood to receive her gift then. She clutched the boxed tie tightly in her lap while she waited for him. When she heard feet stop outside the door and a key being turned in the lock her heart pounded faster.

"Hello," she said with a straight face when his head appeared around the door. It wouldn't have been appropriate to smile when she was potentially in big trouble.

He didn't return her greeting and sucked in his lips. It was hard to tell by his behaviour whether he had lost his match or not. He walked past her and went straight to the shower; he didn't seem to have even noticed the pretty box in her hands.

"You're stupid," Shane muttered to herself and stuffed the box to the bottom of her handbag. She took out her phone to make a note that she should return it to the store tomorrow, if they would accept it. She'd taken special care to make sure she had made a memo for everything she needed to remember tonight.

When Seth finally came out with his wet hair tied in a bun and in clean clothes he sat beside her on the bench.

"Shane, what has been going on?" he asked.

"Stephanie's PA has been watching me and reporting on me, I don't know why. Maybe to make herself look better."

Shane instantly regretted putting the blame on someone else. She had not known what she would say to Seth when the subject came up, she'd been feeling extremely down as of late and she knew that was the cause of her slacking off. But she did not know how to express that to Seth, so instead she'd said that somebody else was trying to make her look bad rather than accepting responsibility for her own shortcomings, that just made her a worse person didn't it? When she raised her eyes she saw that Seth thought it too and that made it incredibly hard to look at him.

"No, that's not what I'm asking you. You know it isn't."

"Well, to tell you the truth I'm finding it very hard to adjust to it just being me and you," she said after plucking up her courage. She knew he would not like that answer, but it was the most succinct way she could think of to sum up everything she was feeling.

His face screwed up in irritation, "nothing has changed for you. You need to adapt or-"

"Perish. Yes, I know."

He looked taken aback that she'd finished his sentence but he didn't comment on it.

"Right then. Remember this, you always worked for me."

Shane nodded in understanding, but not necessarily agreement. She had been with Seth since his NXT days and had stuck by his side through the up and down's of The Shield. Their domination of the roster, their alliance with the Authority, then their fight against them ... She'd grown to care for Dean and Roman just as much as she cared for Seth.

"They were just my business partners and I lent them your services. You need to get over it. I'm over it. You need to move on too."

She didn't want to get over it or move on. She didn't even want to adapt. She just wanted things to go back to being the way they were. From a detached perspective Seth was right; but she could not detach herself because she felt their loss like a personal bereavement. Unable to respond in a way he would like her to, she looked away from him.

"I can see this is something we won't agree on," Seth said tersely.

Shane shook her head.

"Well. This is the way things are now. You can quit if you want to or you can stay. If you stay you're gonna have to get your act together."

She tried to swallow down a hard lump that had formed in her throat. She really didn't want to cry for the wrong reasons again today. Nothing was said as she looked into the distance.

"Well decide already!" he said harshly in exasperation.

Shane took a steadying breath before answering.

"I want to stay."

"Good. Now I seriously don't want to walk into Stephanie's office and see you getting a roasting again. That was really, really embarrassing," he said and closed his eyes, apparently in horror at the memory.

The knot in Shane's throat loosened and confusion addled her brain. She didn't know she had become an embarrassment to Seth now. She focused on his face and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Tomorrow, we turn over a new leaf," he said.

He then clapped his hands on his knee loudly. "Okay," he said to himself, as if the issue of Shane had been addressed, then he glanced at her again as if he had changed his mind.

"What's wrong with you now? A minute ago you looked like you were about to cry and now you're as white as a sheet. I've patiently explained the way things are to you. I've been good enough to keep you when Steph clearly wanted me to fire you. I can do no more for you. What do you want me to do Shane?" he asked in exasperation.

There was only one thing that would help clear her mind and make her feel better about her failings in her job. She needed to be punished.

"I want you to ... punish me," she said.

She had always found it difficult to ask them for what exactly she needed. But she had never needed to ask, they had always known. It wasn't just her that hadn't been measuring up recently, it was Seth too. Shane closed her eyes when Seth leaped from the bench, not reacting the way she wanted him to.

"No. Shane, I do not have time to spank you. And anyway, you don't even need a spanking. If you mess up badly, I will spank you. But you're being ridiculous. What would I be spanking you for? Because you miss that meathead and that lunatic? No. I won't do it. If you can't be reasonable right now, then leave."

Shane was at first bewildered by his severe reaction but it dawned on her that he probably wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself for forgetting her needs. But regardless, he was breaking a promise he had made to her very early on, after just a few months of working for him. He had been so attentive then and in tune with her needs. He had explained her needs to Dean and Roman too, who had been accepting, understanding and not afraid to be firm with her. He had promised to always give her what she needed. Without a doubt he was the biggest failure right now.

Shane looked up at his angry face through wide, hurt eyes.

"Go!" he snapped at her.

* * *

The next morning Shane awoke to a text from Seth conveying his orders for the day, this was not normal for him. Usually his requests were spontaneous and though they had not helped her increasingly muddied mind to function correctly, they had at least kept her busy. She made a mental calculation and worked out that these activities would not even take up half of the day. She wondered if this was his way of freezing her out of the job, through sheer boredom.

As she had rightly predicted she finished attending to her duties by late afternoon, so she went back to the hotel she had booked them in at to kill some time. Then it came time to head to the arena. Surely he would at least want to see her after the show, as was their ritual, but she couldn't be sure, he had left it out of his list of commandments. But regardless, she had to be at the entirety of the show, just in case he needed her. She rang Seth once she got to the arena but he wasn't answering his phone, that was hardly unusual though. She went in search of him, heading in the direction of where she had been informed the Authority had set up office. She had always found the environment of their office hostile, but expected to find it even more so after her altercation with Stephanie.

On her way she saw a face she didn't expect to see: Dean. She wanted to look at him, she needed to look at a familiar, comforting face but it was better if he just didn't see her. Her eyes quickly darted around, looking for somewhere she could hide until he passed, but there was nowhere. So she kept her eyes down and hunched her shoulders, making herself small and staying as close to the wall opposite him as possible in the hopes that he wouldn't see her. She walked fast but faltered in her step when she heard his voice.

"Are you going to pretend you haven't seen me?"

Shane had to stop and look at him; she couldn't ignore him when he was speaking directly to her.

"I'm sorry. Seth says I can't talk to you."

She twisted her mouth and stroked the handle of her bag awkwardly that she had slung over her shoulder. She made only the briefest of eye contact to deliver her message and then looked down again. Looking at him made her yearn to go back in time.

"But he's not here. He can't see us."

"True," Shane agreed and slowly peered up at him again.

Dean smiled mischievously.

"Follow me."

For the first time in two weeks since Seth irreparably broke The Shield, Shane felt a genuine smile come to her lips. Taking her smile as consent he turned his back on her and walked quickly, she followed closely behind until Dean stopped at the first door he found. He swiftly looked around before opening it, then gestured for her to follow him through the door.

Dean had found them a closet to conceal themselves in. Shane knew they shouldn't be there but she wasn't going to raise any objections. He pulled a dangling cord that hung by the door and filled the small space with light. They stood very close to each other in the confined space.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, he stared intently into her eyes, like he was searching out the answer for himself.

She could have poured out her feelings to him, he would listen, but a little bit of anger she harboured against him stopped her.

"Okay," she said. "I still have a job."

She let her accusing eyes linger on him. Unlike it did with Seth now, it didn't fill her gut with horrible disappointment and unease to look at Dean. She felt so much bigger and braver standing in front of Dean.

"We were going to contact you. But we weren't prepared for what happened. We've been thinking about you a lot," he said sincerely.

"Thank you."

She knew he meant it, but two weeks without a word from either of them? Maybe her anger at Seth was misguided, hadn't they _all _failed her?

"I know it's not good enough. I know I'm a crappy human being."

"No you aren't Dean."

She thought she knew who was the crappy human being in this situation, but she forbid her mind to think that. If she did she would have to admit to herself the painful truth. Dean laughed a small, bitter laugh.

"I am. Me and Seth are two peas in a pod. It's just that he was better at hiding it than I was."

"But you would have never done what he did," Shane whispered. As if she said it quietly enough, perhaps what had happened could disappear like her words, into puffs of air.

"Never," he said.

Shane forced herself to think of something else. She purposefully looked at what he was wearing and noticed he was not dressed to wrestle.

"Do you not have a match tonight?" she asked.

"I do."

She looked over what he was wearing again. There was still time to get changed but she thought he would be ready by now. He was wearing jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket.

"Are you going to wrestle like that?" she asked.

"Yes."

Shane couldn't help feeling disappointed in him.

"Don't look at me like that. Let's face it. There is no more Shield. There can't be a Shield without _him_."

It's what Rollins had tried to drill into her yesterday but from what little she'd seen in the world of WWE that Seth had allowed her to glimpse, she knew she wasn't the only one who still held hope.

"Roman hasn't given up though," she pointed out.

"We're taking separate paths," he said ominously.

Seth could try to keep her ignorant all he wanted, but it was common knowledge that Dean's heart was set on revenge. He wanted to rip Seth apart.

"How is that piece of shit treating you anyway?"

Shane decided it was more trouble than it was worth to tell the truth, though she wished she didn't have to lie so much recently.

"Alright. He doesn't talk to me much. He hasn't explained his actions or apologised."

"Did you really expect him to? But I still don't know how he can stand you looking at him like that."

"I think he's used to everyone looking at him like that."

"But not you darlin'."

It was true. She worshipped the ground all of them walked on.

"He just doesn't care does he?"

Dean shook his head.

"I wish I could say he always cared for you, but how could I know if he ever did?"

"How can you trust anyone ever again?"

"Oh I do. I'm not that person anymore. But I will always appreciate the lesson he has taught me."

It felt good to be near him and to see that he wasn't feeling low. He was bitter and angry but he didn't look tired or beat up. She wished they could spend more time together and not have to do so like their friendship was a dirty secret, but a cleaner or anybody could open this closet at anytime.

"I think we should leave before someone finds us and reports me to Seth."

He chucked his right shoulder up and breathed snorted laughter through his nostrils at Shane's hint of a smile. Then he affectionately stroked her cheek and ran his fingers down her jaw to clasp her chin. His touch made her feel cared for it and that was a feeling she sorely missed.

"Speaking of _lessons_; have you been a good girl recently?"

"Yes ... Sir."

Shane didn't think she had been a good girl at all. She _knew _she hadn't. But it seemed that dishonesty had become habit for her, though it was not as deeply ingrained as her habit of calling them all Sir, when the occasion called for it.

"Well apart from this. This is bad," she added when Dean gave her a certain look; that look that said 'I know when you are lying'.

"It's not. But he will construe that way," Dean said.

She felt awfully guilty that Dean had accepted that meeting him was the only bad thing she felt she had done. Perhaps she wouldn't feel so guilty if she agreed that Seth would consider this bad behaviour on her part, but he had told her himself that he didn't have time for her discipline anymore. She doubted any of them did now so she didn't dare burden Dean with her need.

"I'll tell Roman I saw you. I'll get him to ring you," he said as he let go of her chin.

"Thank you. It would be nice to hear from him."

Dean then held his arms open.

"Come here," he said.

Shane took the one step forward that separated them and dropped her weight onto his chest. She pressed her cheek against his warm, cushioned pec and closed her eyes. She inhaled the smell of his clothes, the old well worn leather and enjoyed the sound of it creaking. He kissed the top of her head gently then muttered into her ear.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

Shane squeezed her arms around him tighter while he stroked one hand down her hair and the other over her back. She knew why he was proud of her but she felt undeserving of his kind words right now. When Shane felt ready she pulled away from him.

"Ring me," she said. "At least text me. Stay in contact."

"I will," he promised her.

Shane mustered up a smile for him because she knew he would want to see it then opened the door. As soon as they left the closet they turned their backs on one another and walked in opposite directions, like they'd completely missed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shane awoke to her cell phone buzzing at a very early hour. She looked at the caller's name with sleepy eyes, fully expecting it to be someone she could let go to voice mail. But she smiled as wide as her tired mouth would allow when she saw who was ringing her.

"Hey," she simply answered.

"Hello, baby girl," Roman replied in his low, smooth tones. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm all good. You sound tired."

"Well, it isn't even six thirty yet. We don't need to be up that early, do we?"

"No, but I wanted to catch you before Rollins caught you."

The cold way he said his name suddenly reminded her of her reality and it made her feel queasy. She slowly stretched her legs over the side of her bed and sat up straight.

"Of course.

"Dean tells me he thinks you've been missing something."

Shane frowned at him saying such a thing. She was missing a lot of things, one of them was him. Roman was a man of few words, but it seemed strange to jump straight into such a serious topic, when all she had really hoped for at most was a catch up with him.

"What does Dean think I've been missing?" she asked curiously.

"Discipline."

She could imagine Roman's lovely, calm face on the other end of the line as he said that word and the comical contrast of hers turning beet red, just at the mention of a word that touched on spanking.

"I'm missing other things too, like you two-"

"Shhhh," he hushed her.

Shane immediately grew silent.

"Do you think you need to be spanked?"

"It would make me feel better," she answered softly.

"Answer me properly."

"Yes Sir."

"He saw that in your eyes, girl. You can't lie to us."

Shane _had_ always known that. She felt even worse about lying to Dean now, but she couldn't say she regretted it because it had brought her to this moment.

"I'm Sorry I lied, Sir," she said with some embarrassment.

"That's good to hear, but you will be punished.

The pause following that daunting prospect let Shane know that he was waiting for her to agree.

"Yes Sir."

"I'll find you after the show tonight."

"Where will you be?"

"Don't worry about that and don't worry about Triple H's poodle. I'll find you."

"Yes Sir."

"Now rest your pretty little head a bit longer, you'll need it. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes Sir. Bye."

"Bye."

Then the line died. Shane rested her head back on her pillow as Roman had instructed her to and closed her eyes, but she could not empty her mind enough to fall back to sleep. Spankings brought great comfort to her, but not before they brought pain, humiliation and tears. She'd received her last spanking a few months ago from Roman and without difficulty she could still recall every agonising moment of it. But she still welcomed all of it; if it didn't hurt, it didn't work.

On any other night she might have felt dejected to receive a clipped text from Seth informing her that he did not need to see her after the show, but not tonight. She would be seeing somebody who actually wanted to see her and that made a world of difference to her mood. And she'd be getting something she sorely needed. It had been weighing heavily on her mind all day, especially as she did not know when Roman would appear to deliver her just desserts. When the show ended she did not need to scurry away for fear that Seth may see her doing something he expressly forbid her to do. If he wasn't meeting with her, it would be because he was with The Authority somewhere. With nothing to do but to wait for Roman now, she went off in search of a vending machine and something sugary to give her a boost of strength ... One was in her line of sight when she felt a gentle hand touch the fleshy upper part of her arm. She knew it was Roman. She turned around to face him and he put a finger to his lips. He gave off a slight smell of some spicy cologne and his long hair was hanging over one shoulder under a hood. His hair smelt strongly of shampoo and she could tell he had just got out of a shower. He held out his hand to her and Shane took it. He then turned to walk and she fell in step behind him, letting his big body shield her from view, should anyone come across them.

He led her down flights of back staircases, underneath the arena. The location he had chosen for their meeting did not surprise her, The Shield had always been most comfortable in dark, secluded places. He opened a chipped, heavy wooden door for them which led to a storage room. It reminded her of the old days, merely two weeks ago now, but it felt like an eternity. The chill down here raised goose pimples on her bare legs. This time two weeks ago she would not have been wearing a skirt and blouse, but apparently this look was 'best for business'. But her mind came back to less trivial matters when she heard Roman slide the big bolts in the doors hinges shut. He then unzipped his hoodie and threw it aside, Shane followed suit, abandoning her handbag.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Shane nodded.

"Get a chair," he instructed, cutting straight to the chase. That was so like Roman.

Shane eyed a stack of chairs in a corner of the small room and slowly moved forward to take one. Without waiting to be asked, she brought it to the middle of the room to unfold and set down.

"Thank you," he said, then walked around her to sit on it.

"On your knees."

Shane carefully lowered herself in front of him and winced slightly at the feel of the cold, hard poured concrete on her knees.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Shane raised her head and tried to neutralise her facial expression. He would know that kneeling on the floor hurt her uncovered knees, but it was part of the punishment. He knew she needed discomfort and pain, so his eyes did not reveal any pity for her. Roman spread his hands on his parted knees and leaned forward a little so their faces were closer to each other. He spoke in a low voice and she had to listen carefully to him.

"I know these past weeks have been tough on you. I'm sorry we weren't there for you when you needed us the most, but starting from now, we are going to rectify that."

Shane nodded her understanding.

"Shane, that isn't good enough," he warned her.

"Yes Sir," she said, leaving any pride she was still naturally clinging onto outside the door.

"Lay yourself bare to me now. Tell me why you need to be punished."

Shane did not think carefully about the confession she needed to make and let it flow freely from her.

"I'm not happy, Sir. I miss you and Dean, and things have changed between me and Seth. I don't think he cares for me anymore and I don't enjoy working for him and The Authority. I admit that I don't try my hardest anymore. I don't take care to be punctual. I can't make myself care."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"You do care, that's why you are here. It's not bad girls that get spanked, it's the good girls," he smiled, but only slightly.

"But I have been a little bit bad," Shane whispered.

"You have done some bad things," he agreed. "You haven't been behaving like the good girl I and Dean know you are. You have been a naughty girl, so I will spank you."

"Yes Sir."

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Nobody could ever be fully prepared for a spanking, but Shane was in the right mindset to receive one.

"Yes Sir," she replied.

"Alright. Stand up."

It felt good to relieve the tension in her knees and when Shane briefly glanced down on them she could see they were red and would bruise. Roman held his palm out to her and she placed her hand in it for him to lead her to his right side.

"Over my knee."

Those were the words that made butterflies beat their delicate wings harder on the insides of her stomach. Shane leaned forward, placing one hand on his firm thigh to steady herself as she spread her weight across both his thighs. No matter how many times she found herself in this position, it never got any less embarrassing to lie over a man's lap and provide him with a clear view of her bottom. She pressed her fingertips on the floor and kept her legs pressed together. She then felt Roman hold her in place by her waist with his left hand, whilst he leaned over her to remove her heels with his other hand. He let each one fall lightly from his hand, then he straightened back up.

"Let's see how badly in need this ass is of a spanking," he said, then both hands went to the hem of her skirt and he pushed it up to around her waist to reveal her pantie covered bottom.

Shane was wearing full cotton panties in the hopes that they would give her some protection until he finally spanked her on the bare. But it looked like Roman would be skipping a couple of layers of clothing on this occasion; he firmly pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs. Shane tried to stop twitching at the feel of the cold and Roman's eyes on her naked ass.

"You have the whitest ass I've ever seen. But I'm going to make it bright red and very hot. You know that, don't you?"

Shane considered asking him to start spanking her over her skirt, getting spanked on the bare at the end of a spanking was embarrassing enough but being spanked on the bare right from the beginning was mortifying. However, she knew better than to ever beg Roman to be lenient.

"Yes Sir."

Shane then squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the first smack. It came swiftly, cracking against her skin loudly and painfully. She whimpered and felt her body move from the impact of the blow but she didn't fear falling from his lap; unfortunately for her she wouldn't be going anywhere until Roman decided she had learned her lesson. She knew the onslaught would be steady and hard, his hand could withstand the impact much more than her sensitive bottom could. It wasn't long until she heard her cries and yells echoed back to her by the walls. She kept clenching and unclenching her right hand into a fist, resisting the urge to let it fly back to cover her burning backside, but she gave into the urge when she heard a rap on the door.

"Relax," Roman said and grabbed her wrist to return her hand to the floor. "It's Dean."

She instantly felt her body drain of anxiety when he gave her that assurance.

"Get up," he said, patting her bum. "Your punishment is far from over, little girl."

Shane lifted her tired body from his lap and then he vacated the chair.

"Lie over it," he said, as he pointed to it.

Shane nodded her head and said a shaky, "Yes Sir", before pressing her stomach over the metal chair. Now she had a reprieve from Roman's punishing hand she could fully appreciate how much her bottom was throbbing after just a few minutes of his rough treatment.

She listened to Roman let Dean in to pay witness to her punishment, but she felt no deep shame that he'd be watching. That was the way they dealt with her punishments, one man would deliver but the other's would always be present.

She listened out for Dean's greeting but she didn't hear him speak. Both men's eyes had probably instantly snapped to the side view of her flushed ass. An image was worth a thousand words. Shane then heard them approach her, but she didn't turn her head to look. She then felt the zip of her skirt being tugged down.

"This is in the way," Roman said as he removed her skirt.

The snug fabric hugged her backside comfortably as he rolled it over her reddened flesh, but in hours from now the slightest contact with her bottom would feel highly uncomfortable. Roman then pulled her up by her arm and sat himself back down on the chair again. She saw Dean standing close to them in the small room, he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and when she was back in position over Roman's lap again he took her chin in his fingers and lifted her head up.

"Did you really think I couldn't see you were lying?" he asked.

He didn't look disappointed in her, only amused by her childish fibs.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said, biting on her bottom lip that was trembling. She felt incredibly foolish right now.

"Shane, you look it. But you know we don't do things by half measures. None of us will be satisfied until you're bawling and begging and bruised. Isn't that right?"

"Yes Sir."

He had an understanding of the darkest aspects of her needs that neither Seth nor Roman could quite tap into. Dean's eyes slowly moved away from hers to Roman's, then she closed her eyes to brace herself for the next slap. She whimpered loudly when she felt the hardest and firmest slap yet. She tried her damndest to keep her fingertips pressed to the concrete, but her flight instinct told her she wanted to stop Roman, to escape the pain. She gave into her nature eventually; wilding kicking her legs and digging her fingers into Roman's calf. When she accepted the fact that control had abandoned her, she needed to cry. She blindly stretched out her hand in front of her, in search of Dean's strength and warmth. He moved forward and let her grab hold of his leg and press her wet face into his thigh.

"I've got you," he said and threaded his fingers though her hair, his fingertips running over her scalp.

"Cry it all out. That's it," Roman added, but his hand never wavered, even though she had reached this peak of emotion.

Shane thought back on the times she hadn't been able to let go in front of The Authority and Seth and felt amazing relief.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried out when Roman eventually stopped spanking her.

His hand rubbed her butt firmly, just the way she liked it after she had been spanked, pressing down on her sorest spots. It hurt, but she knew her ass would be grateful for the massage by tomorrow. Roman carefully helped her to her feet when the time came to continue her punishment; now was the time to reflect. His hand on her lower back guided her past Dean, to a corner.

"Put your hands on your head. You know if I see you rub, I'm gonna get mad," he said.

"Yes Sir," Shane replied, her breath shuddering as it left her body.

She obediently placed her clasped hands on top of her head and lengthened her back. She kept her chin straight and steady as she looked at the immediate corner that faced her. Now she was standing there half naked she could feel embarrassed that two men were looking at her bare, spanked bottom and that they had seen her more private parts too. But the embarrassment was a good thing. Pain, humiliation, tears. It cleansed her soul.

She could hear Dean and Roman talking as if they were the only two people in the room, but she did not listen to what they were saying, until Dean's face came into her side view. She looked at him but did not break position; he was leaning against the wall beside her, then he straightened up to stroke his right hand over her punished cheeks.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she answered.

He smiled.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"That I think I'll survive this."

"Of course you will. Life goes on, babe. You'll find ways to cope."

The fact was that nothing would ever be the same again, but that was okay.


End file.
